


One More

by IzuKou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seijou!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One point was all that Seijou needed to beat Shiratorizawa and move on to Nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Seijou!Hinata.

One point was all that Seijou needed to beat Shiratorizawa and move on to Nationals. Oikawa closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the volleyball in his hands. All of the matches that he had previously played in began running through his head. The complete and utter losses that he had always been dealt at the hands of Ushijima were at the forefront of those memories.

The screams of both teams’ fans were deafening to the point that Oikawa nearly missed the high-pitched sound of the referee’s whistle. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, focusing on the people standing on the other side of the net.

_Believe_ , he told himself. _Believe in yourself. Believe in your teammates._

Oikawa spun the ball in his hands and then stopped it. He took a deep breath, tossed it into the air, and took a couple of steps forward before jumping up and slamming the palm of his hand against it, launching it over the net into Shiratorizawa’s territory. Oikawa scowled as their libero received the ball flawlessly, sending it straight to the setter. Ushijima moved towards the net at an alarming rate and leapt as the ball was set for him.

The setter watched as the middle blockers shot off of the floor in a desperate attempt to block Ushijima’s spike. However, that wasn’t what the ace was aiming for; he went for a feint instead. Oikawa could only watch as the ball flew over the heads of Seijou’s middle blockers and began falling, falling, _falling_ towards the floor. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Watari was diving for it, his right hand sliding just underneath of it and sending it skyward.

Oikawa dashed to get under the ball, observing his teammates to see who would be the best choice to receive his toss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an orange blur rushing towards the opposite end of the net. He had his answer.

The volleyball hit his hands; the setter immediately propelled it towards the first year middle blocker on the other end of the court. He watched the boy leap into the air and slam his hand against the ball. It rocketed to the back, left-hand corner, just inside of the white lines. Shiratorizawa’s libero dove for it, an expression of pure desperation etched onto his face. There was a loud bang as the multi-coloured ball connected with the wood and bounced back up and out of the court. It finally came to a stop as it hit the back wall.

The inside of the gym was completely silent as the spectators and the players simply stared at the unmoving ball in shock. Everything was still. A sudden yell from the audience broke through the silence, and the stands were filled with pure pandemonium as the Seijou supporters were screaming and hugging one another and the Shiratorizawa fans had looks of pure devastation. Oikawa couldn’t hear any of the sound as it was drowned out by the millions of thoughts racing through his head at once. He continued to stare at the ball in disbelief.

Was it truly real…? Did he finally manage to beat Ushijima? Was he finally going to be able to play on the national stage?

His thoughts were interrupted by loud, excited shouts and bodies slamming into him from every direction. His gaze turned to each of his teammates. They all wore matching expressions of joy and elation as they circled around their captain. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug, and _ah, there he is._

“You did it! You did it, Oikawa-san! You beat Shiratorizawa!” Hinata exclaimed, a bright, wide smile spread across his face. It was blinding, almost as if Oikawa were staring directly into the sun. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his own face. He ruffled the boy’s bright orange hair.

“You mean ‘we,’ Shou-chan,” he replied loudly. The first year finally released him, and Oikawa proceeded to wrap an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “After all, you were the one who scored the final point!”

The first year’s smile brightened even further (how that was possible, Oikawa wasn’t exactly sure), and he nodded.

“But I wouldn’t have been able to score that point without you setting it for me!”

Oikawa felt like his heart was going to explode. He was already ecstatic from the win, and now Hinata was being adorable as hell. The brunet let out a high-pitched sound before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the top of the middle blocker’s head. The sight of the bright blush on the boy’s cheeks when he pulled away made Oikawa grin.

His gaze was suddenly caught by a large figure on the other side of the net. Ushijima was staring at him intensely, his expression as stoic as always. However, Oikawa could see it in his eyes. Pure confusion. The setter’s grin morphed into a smirk at the sight; he couldn’t help it. It was just so damn satisfying.

Finally.

_Finally._


End file.
